Try For Tonight
by Ultrahotpink
Summary: After being Marilyn for the first time Karen, longing to be alone arrives at her hotel only to find someone waiting for her. Set just after the Season One Finale.
1. Chapter 1

Karen pulled the pins out of her hair and took off her wig. Her mind flashed to the feeling of Derek's hands hovering at her waist as he whispered into her ear, "but, you're wrong, I do understand love." What the hell did he mean by it all? Standing so close to her and smelling like spearmint and sandalwood. Making her breath contract, her heart speed up. But she hated him, I mean, didn't she? He'd tried to get her into bed the second time they'd ever met, while he was auditioning her. He'd bullied her through rehearsals. But then there were moments of kindness to him. Where he made time to work with her when she was just Rebecca Duvall's understudy. When he'd apologized for his attempt to make her another casting couch victim. When he'd sat beside her, just that afternoon and had convinced her that even though her life was falling apart, that she could do it. That she could be Marilyn. She was Marilyn, because of him. Because of his pushing her supporting her, fighting for her, in a way that he'd never seen her fight for Ivy or Rebecca. But what did it mean?

Karen slipped out of her dress quickly and into the rehearsal outfit she'd been wearing that morning, and picked up her purse swiftly, exiting out the emergency door and into the street. She needed to get away.

She moved towards the hotel swiftly. It was only a couple of blocks and then she could barricade herself in her room.

Away from Dev, away from Ivy, away from Derek.

Karen reached the hotel door pushing it open and walked to the stairwell climbing to her third floor room.

She pushed open the hallway door. Just a couple more steps and she'd be home free.

Karen dug in her pocket to grip her key card and turned the corner.

She stopped dead and blinked slowly at the man before her holding a bottle of Dom.

"I knew you were afraid of your own success. Let's have a drink, shall we?"

Uh oh. She should have known she couldn't run away from all of her worries.

Karen stuck her key card in the door, avoiding his gaze. "I'm really tired Derek, I've had a long crazy day. I just want to go to bed."

She pushed open the door.

Derek leaned against the doorway. "You just played Marilyn fucking Monroe on one of the largest stages in Boston. You're about to be a Broadway sensation. I think it's appropriate to pause and celebrate."

Karen looked up to see Derek smiling at her. She felt her heart clench. This was doing nothing to help her confusion.

"Plus," Derek continued, "I'd look like an idiot drinking a 1990 Dom all by myself. Not to mention the hangover."

Karen closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling. He was right. Despite the rest of her day, she was Marilyn.

"One drink," she said. "And then I am going to sleep."

"We'd better go to my room." Derek said.

Karen stared at him, her brow furrowing.

Derek laughed lightly. "No champagne glasses. Marilyn would be appalled. Plus, you'll no doubt be mobbed with a hoard of your friends at any moment. If you want a moment close to alone, I'm your best chance."

Karen thought suddenly of the possibility of Ivy or Dev ambushing her and stealing the high she was feeling. She picked up her purse and stood up. "Let's go."

Derek held the door open for her and they walked towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived on the top floor several minutes later and Derek slipped his key card into the door.

Karen moved past him and looked around in awe.

"What is this, the presidential suite?" She asked

"Something like that." Derek moved to the bar area and grabbed two glasses. "Would you like to do the honors?" He held up the bottle of champagne.

Karen smiled, moving towards him. "I've never opened a real bottle of champagne before." She grabbed the bottle and began taking off the foil and twisting off the metal casing. She slowly started pull the cork away from her.

"Careful, or it'll explode like a school boy having his first..."

The cork burst several feet into the air along with a burst of champagne. Karen burst out laughing. "Oops," she laughed, pressing her lips into the spray. It subsided and she took another swig from the bottle.

Derek moved towards her a huge smile crossing his face. He passed her a glass and she passed him the bottle a glass and he his own glass first before stepping a half a step closer and pouring hers.

Karen felt her pulse quicken at his nearness. "What should we toast to?" She said, taking a step back. "To Marilyn?"

Derek again stepped towards her. "To you. My Marilyn."

Derek's eyes caught hers and she felt his intensity. This wasn't a drink, this was, well she wasn't sure yet. All she knew was that he looked at her in a way she'd never experienced.

Karen stepped past him, looking at the carpet where the champagne had spilled. "Sorry about the mess."

"You can't have champagne without a bit of a mess." He strolled over to the couch and sat down. He took another gulp of champagne. "So go on, ask me what you want to ask me." Derek smiled with his half smiled seemingly all-knowing grin.

Karen's pulse raced. What did he think she wanted to ask him? Well she knew what she wanted to ask him, but she wasn't ready for that.

"That's the second time you've hinted that I was the Marilyn that you saw, what did you mean?" Karen sat beside him on the couch, tucking her feet under her.

He smiled, closing the gap before speaking "I saw you. When I was staging scenes, when I was directing Rebecca. Even when it was Ivy, it was always you."

Karen's cheeks burned. She's always thought that it had been different but to have it confirmed, was glorious. "I'm flattered."

"It wasn't flattery, it was the truth. You of all people know I don't flatter." Derek took a swig of his champagne.

Karen ran her finger around the rim of her glass. Refusing to make eye contact. "What about Rebecca?"

Derek chuckled. "Rebecca was a lost cause. There's no point in investing my talents in a lost cause." Derek took another swig of his drink. "It's like terminal cancer patients. There's nothing you can do, you just make them as comfortable as you can."

"Is that why you slept with her?" Karen met his gaze.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not jealous are you?"

Karen flushed. Was she jealous? Did she wonder what it would have been like, if she had slept with him that first night? Would she have been one of the many or the only if she had? "Is that why you invited me here? Try to bag the trifecta?"

Derek smirked, leaning towards her. "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know what to think." Karen's eyes met his. If she stayed with him, she knew what would happen. "You know what it's getting late. I should be getting back-" She placed her glass of champagne on the side table and stood up so swiftly, she fumbled slightly.

Derek sprung up, putting his hands underneath her elbow and forearm to steady her. When she was steady he leaned down placing his own glass on the coffee table. "Do you know why I slept with Ivy and Rebecca?"

She met his desperate gaze. "Why?" She inhaled deeply, holding her breath. Did she know the answer?

"Because we all got something out of it. Rebecca got her ego stroked, Ivy gained influence, I got, well, I think you know." Derek looked at her in the eyes. "But with us, there's something more. You know it, and I know it. And that makes acting on it all the more complex, because once it starts, everything is set in motion. And you're not ready for that. Are you?"

Did she know that there was always something more between them? Had she always known that underneath his flirting, there was something more? He wasn't the type to flatter someone unnecessarily. Did she want this to happen?

His hand's grabbed hers and clutched them tightly, and in that moment, she knew. "Who's ever ready? I haven't been ready for the best and worst moments of my life. I wasn't ready to move to New York, or to play Marilyn, or to find out that Dev cheated on me with Ivy. But they all happened. I'm done making plans." She slide her hands up his chest.

Derek scanned her eyes, his hands resting on her waist. "Are you sure?"

"No." Karen's mouth brushed his lightly. "But I'm willing to try for tonight, if you are."

Derek pulled her closer, his tongue darting in her mouth.

He moved her backwards swiftly and her back hit a wall behind her.

He nudged her legs apart, his leg pressing against her, while their kiss intensified. His mouth broke from hers as he gently started trailing kisses down her neck.

Karen's pulse raced. Everything Derek's mouth was doing felt amazing, and after the day she'd had, she deserved to celebrate.

His hands slipped under her turquoise shirt, running up her torso and brushing her breasts. Karen moaned.

Derek pulled her shirt up her body and quickly over her head. He moved between her legs and placed his hands behind her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist grasping his neck. He carried her to the other room, still lightly kissing her neck.

Gently, he lowered her to the bed sliding off her yoga pants but leaving her lacy underwear behind.

She sat up, frustrated that all of his clothing still remained, and began unfastening his black button-down shirt frantically.

He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to reveal a pair of black boxer briefs.

Karen smiled at his eagerness.

He moved her backwards on the bed and kissed his way up her form before covering her body with his.

She responded to his kisses, frantically matching them beat for beat. Maybe she would think of sleeping with Derek Wills as a huge mistake, but right now, everything felt so right.

His moved to her hips, catching his thumbs in the delicate fabric of her panties.

His head drew away from hers searching her eyes for approval.

She nodded, and he moved her underwear down her legs before dispensing with his own. She unclipped her bra, tossing it aside.

He reached into the bedside table and she heard a sharp rip and a crumple of foil before he came back and kneeled between her legs.

He leaned forward and kissed her, his thumbs drawing light circles around her nipples. His mouth soon moved to replace his fingers, gently sucking and kissing.

She inhaled sharply, luxuriating in the feeling of his mouth on her breasts. He moved his hand down to touch her pulsating point.

"Derek," she rasped. Everything about this felt so right. Why had she been so hesitant?

He kept going, moving his hands in slow circles around her until she couldn't take anymore.

She wrapped her legs around him, urging him to take her.

He moved so that he was poised at her entrance and locked eyes with her.

Karen moaned as he entered her. He felt amazing. She started moving her hips at pace with his.

He started out slowly at first. Karen moved her hips to match his and he increased his speed.

"God, you're more than I ever dreamed." Derek exclaimed, moving faster.

They moved faster, building towards their own mutual reward until suddenly they came undone.

Derek gave her a light kiss before withdrawing and moving beside her. He drew her into his arms. "Oh God, Karen I…"

"I know." She sighed into his chest her arms wrapping around his stomach tightly.

He held her in his warm comforting arms for several moments. Their breathing calmed.

Derek ran his hands through her hair. "So what happens from here?"

Karen shifted in his arms to look up at him. "Things are so up in the air right now. I loved this, and I refuse to regret it, but I need to deal with the whole Dev cheating thing before I consider anything else."

Derek's embrace loosened. She could tell something was wrong.

Karen sat up, moving the sheets to cover her breasts "Derek, you understand, don't you? I want this to be right, and it won't be until I deal with everything else."

He sat up leaning against the head board. He shook his head. "Of course you're right darling." He motioned his hand for her to join him.

She moved to him accepting his warm embrace.

Derek kissed her hair. "Take as much time as you need." He squeezed her tighter. "Our day will come."

Karen wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. There was no denying whatever was between them now. And maybe one day, it would be time to give it everything they had.


End file.
